Family and Freedom
by PsychologyGeek81
Summary: My interpretation of how Andromeda tells her parents about Ted and leaves the Black family.


_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Andromeda Black stood silently in her room, formerly her sister's before she got married and moved out. It was the second largest bedroom in the house, on the third storey and the view from the windows faced the narrow road in front. She stood staring at herself in the mirror mounted to the door of her wardrobe, which had also previously belonged to her sister. She smoothed out the skirt of her tailor made, cornflower blue chiffon and lace dress and wished to be wearing something more comfortable, more casual, more her. She looked down at the simple yet beautiful engagement ring on her finger and sighed, she only wore it in her room where nobody could see and the rest of the time it remained in its box, buried at the bottom of one of her dresser drawers. Her parents would go ballistic if they knew, but she knew that she had to tell them.

"Soon." She whispered as she held the ring to her chest. A knock on her bedroom door sent her into a startled and frantic attempt to hide it.

"Andie, can I come in? Bella and Rod have just arrived." Came the innocent voice of her younger sister Narcissa through the door. Andromeda had only just managed to successfully place the ring back in it's box. "Yes, come in." she answered, shock and relief lacing her voice, and the door swung open.

Narcissa stood in the doorway. Now sixteen, her face held a youthful beauty, a total contrast to the striking beauty of her older sister Bellatrix. Her silky blonde hair had been curled and tied back so perfect ringlets bounced on her shoulders, her face had been made up until she resembled one of their childhood dolls. She wore a purple velvet dress with a deep V-neck and a large lilac bow on the back. She rocked on her heels in anticipation, waiting for her sister to hurry with the finishing touches to her outfit and come downstairs.

They arrived in the living room. Their mother stood in front of the fireplace talking to Bellatrix. Their mother wore a pencil dress of champagne gold satin, her fair curls tucked neatly into an elegant bun. Their sister wore a more simple emerald green, scooped neck dress and matching diamond jewellery hung from her ears and neck. They stood talking quietly while the sound of Andromeda's father and brother in law discussing the latest goings on at the ministry filled the room. Druella Black's face softened when she saw her daughters walk into the room.

"Andromeda, darling, you look beautiful." beamed Druella, while Andromeda squirmed as she felt all eyes on her, fighting the urge to run back upstairs. She gave her eldest sister a shy smile, guilt welling up inside her that she was about to shatter her bond with both her sisters permanently, but she shook it off, she had no time to get sentimental. She needed to leave.

"Merry Christmas." Andromeda said quietly. Her sister smiled, "Merry Christmas, we sent your presents up to your room so you can open them when we get back from aunt Walburga's." Bellatrix replied, and resumed her conversation with her mother. Andromeda sat in the arm chair, dreading the impending hours she had to spend with her prejudiced and snobby family. She looked at her father, sat on the couch in his expensive robes with his cold, dark eyes and perfectly trimmed moustache talking about his well paid job and his superior views. She hated him. She looked to her mother, who now stood in front of the fireplace of her spotless living room in her grand house in her expensive dress. Though Andromeda did not hate her mother, she pitied her. Druella cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Now that we are all here, I think it is about time to head over to Grimmauld Place." Druella exclaimed. Cygnus Black nodded in agreement and rose from the couch, taking a handful of floo powder from a pot on the mantelpiece, Druella took his arm.

"12 Grimmauld Place." He said clearly, and the two disappeared. The others soon followed until they were all standing in the living room of 12 Grimmauld place. Andromeda looked around. She saw her grandparents, Pollux and Irma Black sat on the couch and her uncle Alphard sat in the armchair reading a copy of the daily Prophet. Her young cousins sat on the rug, Sirius reading a book on the history of quiddich and Regulus begging him to play with his new chess set. Her aunt Walburga bustled into the living room to greet them, hugging her brother and sister in law before inviting her three nieces over. After the greetings were over, a moment that Andromeda was extremely thankful for, her and Sirius slipped out of the way, which was easy as most of the adults ignored Sirius since he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Andromeda could hear her mother's voice from downstairs.

"You'll never guess where my Cissy is spending boxing day, over at the Malfoy's. My daughter; seeing a Malfoy." She boasted. Andromeda rolled her eyes as she imagined the proud grin on Narcissa's face and the ooh's and ah's of her impressed relatives. Pathetic, she thought, as she went to hide with her cousin until dinner was ready.

* * *

When the Christmas feast was finally prepared Walbruga Black called everyone downstairs. Walburga Black sat at the head of the table, with her husband and sons to her left and her brothers on her right, followed by Druella, Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Arcturus sat next his grandson Sirius and Pollux and Irma were next to him, followed by Cassiopeia. Everyone filled their plates with the luxurious food on offer and nobody spoke until the dessert was brought out by Kreacher. That's when the conversation began and that's when the evening took a rapid turn downhill.

"So Andromeda," Walburga began, "Why are you not engaged to some wealthy young pureblood yet?" Andromeda nearly choked on her Christmas pudding. She had not planned it this way, but she knew now was the time. Discussion brewed.

"Yes dear," her mother added, "Why are you not engaged yet? Surely there must've been someone at Hogwarts who you were interested in, I mean you had the whole of Slytherin house to choose from..."

"We'll have to start making enquiries dear, find out who is still available, we can still arrange a marriage if we aren't too late." Her father suggested. This was beginning to drive Andromeda crazy, her blood was boiling at her family's ridiculous principles.

"I think my friend has an older brother..." Narcissa mused, looking slightly confused.

"This is preposterous, by the time I was your age girl I was married, some of our ancestors had children by the time they were your age. You have a tradition to uphold girl." Asserted Walburga, who looked thoroughly disgusted.

"If we don't find someone soon all the purebloods will be gone." Whittled Druella, who was now wringing her hands.

"Are there any distant cousins around her age?" Added Cassiopeia from the end of the table.

"Shut up all of you!" Andromeda shouted. The entire table froze and stared at her in shock. "Now Andromeda, that was very ru..." Began her mother but she cut her off.

"I don't care if it was rude mother, This whole debate is...is...is... disgusting! Do I not get a say in what happens in my future?" She explained angrily. The expressions of everyone on the table remained the same, like they had all been frozen. Andromeda took a deep breath. It was time. "And for your information I am engaged." She added calmly. Her audiences faces softened, apparently forgetting her previous outburst.

"Well that's wonderful dear, who is he?" Her mother asked, as if the last few minutes had never happened. Her eyes filled with pride as she thought that her second daughter was now going to honour her family, Andromeda wanted to scoff at how pathetic it all was. She tried to steady her nerves, bracing herself for the moment she had feared, telling her parents about Ted.

"Hold on a moment dear," Her father started curiously, raising his eyebrow at his daughter. "Why had she not told us before now? And why is she not wearing a ring?" He questioned. Andromeda took another deep breath. "I didn't say anything before now because I knew that you wouldn't approve." She blurted. Everyone at the table gasped, eyes widened, murmurs rose.

"W...wouldn't approve, dear what on earth are you saying?" queried Druella, who was still acting as if the last few minutes had not happened.

"I'm engaged to someone who is not a pureblood, that's what I'm saying." Andromeda answered bluntly. Cygnus began to clench his fists and his face turned slightly pink.

"Now why on earth would you want to do that dear?" Laughed Druella, acting as if Andromeda had just cracked some hilarious joke.

"You are unbelievable! Can't you see that I am marrying this man because I love him, or are you all so concerned with your twisted and prejudiced ideals that how I feel doesn't matter!" Shouted Andromeda, who was now furious at her parents.

"Now, now dear..." Druella began, but was cut off by an incredibly irate Cygnus."Druella do not try to reason with her. Now young lady, I want to know his name, blood status and then I want you to put a stop to this young man's silly little fantasy that a woman of your status will ever marry him." He ordered. Andromeda's complexion was starting to match her father's.

"I won't do it." She stated, looking her father square in the face.

"Excuse me," He hissed before rising from his seat and making his way over to his daughter. Andromeda could almost see the anger radiating from him, but she wasn't afraid. She didn't need them, Ted was her family now, and she was perfectly willing to let them know that.

"You heard me, I wont do it. " repeated Andromeda. Cygnus grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her close to his face, "Now listen here, you are my daughter and you will do as I say." he demanded, glaring down at her with black eyes.

"No father I won't. It's wrong, I won't." Andromeda justified, determined not to shout just yet. Her breathing increased. "Who is he?!" asked Cygnus angrily, spit flying in Andromeda's face, she tried not to flinch.

"His name is Ted Tonks and he's a muggle born and I AM MARRYING HIM!" She declared before Cygnus slapped her across the cheek, she yelped but then made a quick recovery, showing her father that she was not afraid of him. There were several gasps from around the table.

"You traitor! How could you do this to us?" Cried Bellatrix from beside her, her facial features mirroring their father's.

"You silly little bitch! You disappointment! You traitor! If you see it fit to betray your family for this piece of filth then go right ahead..." screamed Cygnus, more spit flying in Andromeda's face, she felt his hot breath hit her face, heat radiated from him.

"I will not have you speak about Ted that way!" Shouted Andromeda.

"Shut up!" Bellowed Cygnus before slapping her again. "You have clearly made your choice. Now get out of my sight and run off home to your scummy mudblood boyfriend." He spat, before throwing her to the floor, scowling down at her like she was dirt. She fought the urge to cry.

"Yes get out of my house. Scum!" Shouted Walburga, who eyed Andromeda with disgust as she rose from her seat.

"Gladly! I hate the lot of you! You're snobby, and judgemental and cruel, you prey on the misfortune of others and if that's what it means to be a Black then I'm delighted that I will no longer be a part of that!" She screamed, tears rushing down her face, sweat soaking her face. The faced at the table were all contorted in disgust, except one.

"Go on Andie!" Cheered Sirius from across the table, which subsequently landed him a backhander from his mother. "Shut up Sirius, and go to your room NOW!" she ordered, before the young boy left the table and scampered upstairs. Walburga looked thoroughly embarrassed, Andromeda smiled slightly, out of all of them she will miss him the most.

"You have got that right young lady, the second you leave this house I want nothing more to do with you, collect your things and be out of that house by the time we get back. No daughter of mine marries a mudblood." said Cygnus coldly, staring at his daughter.

"Well then I'm glad. Good riddance!" She answered calmly before apparating out, and a thick atmosphere settled at the table as Cygnus Black cleared his throat and apologised.

* * *

She was back in her room, scrambling to pile all of her clothes and possessions into bags and suitcases. She set them down on her bed one by one, still feeding on the rush of exhilaration, knowing that she was free from them forever. She took of the dress she was wearing, a last symbol of freedom from a life she hated, and would no longer lead, and changed into more comfortable dress robes, suitable for the freezing December air. Lastly she went over to the dresser and stared at the small velvet box that sat alone in the now empty drawer. She picked it up and opened it, taking the ring out of the box and placing it back on her finger, where it could now sit freely, with no one to question it. Andromeda let out one last sigh of relief before leaving the house, and her family behind forever.


End file.
